Sea
Sea is a main character in the series. She is small as wolves go, but faster and more agile - she is usually the fastest runner around. Her fur is a medium shade of grey, highlighted by silver, while her eyes are a deep blue. Pre-series Sea was born to Sky, beta of the small pack, and a male whose name is unknown. Her litter contained two sisters. She also knew the Alphas' pups, who were only a few weeks older than her, and was friends with them when she was very young; in fact, she often forgot that they weren't actually related. Although small, Sea was a resilient pup who survived the harsh winter conditions (albeit barely). One of her sisters died before she was even named, but the rest pulled through until they were developed enough for Sky to invent their names Sea was named based on her eyes, which are "dark blue and ocean-deep". Up to the beginning of the series, Sea's life was mostly uneventful. Book One The series opened with the point of view of Sea, six months old, who had just awoken before Snowflake and Willow and was attempting to wake them as well (Sky, Timber, and Ivy were absent during this scene). It took effort, but she finally did wake both of them, and proceeded - against Willow's wishes - to convince them to go exploring without the guidance of their caretaker, Sky. Exploring the forest alone, they came to a small stream, and there they encountered Shade, the dangerous Alpha female of the Darkwood pack. Shade spoke to them only briefly before Sky appeared to defend them. After a short exchange between the two adults, Shade allowed them the chance to run. Sea, along with Snowflake, managed to keep up with Sky on foot, while Willow was carried. Sea had little official part in the following events, up to when the small group - they had not yet begun to refer to themselves as a pack - learned of Sky's death and fled across the Darkwood territory. As usual, she put herself in charge of keeping morale in the group, making sure that none of them grew too serious, and remaining unfailingly cheerful herself in spite of her mother's death. She seemed to have recovered after less than a day, but later, after Storm officially joined their pack, she confessed that her upbeat personality was often an act - not just for others, but herself as well, because she felt like it was her personal job to keep them from growing too serious. It was Sea, while confiding this to Storm in the middle of the night, who noticed the Darkwood wolf watching them, and then when with Ivy and Storm to confront him. (He did not give his name at the time, but is later revealed to be Poison.) Informed that they were still being followed by Darkwood, they split into two groups. Sea went with Storm and Ivy to follow a river to the valley where they assumed they could find safety. She talked with Storm a lot during this time, thus forming the strong basis for their bond. She also returned to her cheerfulness as an actual personality trait, rather than an act to keep the rest of her pack from worrying. By the time they settled down in the valley, she was behaving much the same way she had at the beginning of the book. Her next part in the story came when she noticed the strange amber-eyed wolf lurking in the valley. Storm convinced her not tell the rest of the pack, under the reasoning that it might not be a threat and that they didn't want to cause panic. Sea reluctantly accepted this reasoning, but the occurence was still more than enough to shake her up badly. She left to wander alone through the forest, and there she encountered a group of rogues. She was attacked by one of them, overpowered, and then tortured. The casualties included a broken shoulder and a bad wound on her flank before she managed to escape, and then flee. She made it far away from the pack, almost out of hearing range; she was very lucky that her subsequent howl for help was heard at all. Shortly after sending out the cry, she fell unconscious, with rogue wolves approaching her, and was unaware of anything else until weeks later. She awoke in pain, but with her spirit and personality in tact - the torture had no damaging emotional effect on her. However, the news that she received on the same day she woke up did affect her: Timber was dead. Sea took this much harder than the majority of the pack, and spent a long time far removed from her usual self; aside from basic functions, she spent her days doing little more than laying with her head on her paws and thinking. On the evening of one such day, she was approached by Willow, who asked her to accompany her. Sea did, and the two of them went to the river where Timber and Willow had first confessed their feelings. They were sitting there, Sea comforting her sister, when Timber appeared to them. He was translucent, incorporeal, and he told them that he would soon be passing on to the Luporum afterlife, but he wanted to stay long enough to talk to them, and to tell them that they should stop taking his death so seriously. Sea was reluctant to accept this, but once he was gone, she felt better. She proceeded to push an unsuspecting Willow into the river, and then collapsed in laughter for the first time since Timber had died. After that, both she and Willow were mostly recovered, though a part of them continued to grieve for their lost friend.